supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lilith (Primeval Dawn)
Lilith is the first female human God created and was Adam's first wife. She was also the first human Lucifer converted into a demon to prove his point that humanity is flawed. Lilith is the first and strongest demon to exist. She is actually the real Lilith and a Blue-Eyed Demon. The Lilith everyone thought they knew was only a fake creation of the real thing. Biography When God created humans, Lilith was the first female ever to be created and was Adam's first wife. She happily loved her husband but then their relationship became tense when Adam demanded that she'd submit to him and following his demands without question. Lilith refused and wanted to be treated equally, so she left her husband. Many times Adam demanded that she return but she harshly refused so she was force to be brought back by angels. Eventually Lilith wanted to seek revenge on her husband so the Archangel named Heylel or who would become Lucifer asked if she could help him with a project of his and Lilith agreed. She allowed the Archangel to convert her into the first demon in existence and was presented to God and the other angels. Lilith was banished to hell and infertile as her severe punishment, which was an idea brought up by Adam. Lilith, along with Lucifer and his 200 followers. In Hell, Lilith began to experience the corrupted energy that was influencing her, so with the use of her dark magic, she cast off all the negative energy that corrupted her and was free from any demonic nature she might have possessed. What she didn't know was that all that negative energy began to manifest into a form of which it created an abomination that was identical, but weaker than her. Lilith bound the entity to the gates of hell, fearing that it would run out of control. This entity later came to the conclusion that it was actually Lilith itself and it was the first demon. The only difference here was that it was all the evil that Lucifer used to convert Lilith with no moral rights holding it back and the real Lilith became disgusted by it. Later on, life in Hell changed when Lucifer created the Dukes, Prince of Hell, and Hell Knights. Lilith ruled all of the Greater Demons as the Queen of Hell and her powers were not to be challenged. Lilith did torture human souls that were sent to hell, but did not show satisfaction or dislike to what she did. When Lucifer was imprisoned in the cage, all the demons lead an army against heaven and hell, which started the event known as the First Demon Incursion. After the Incursion was over after heaven won, she was banished back to hell and upon that, she decided to leave as there was no purpose for her in hell. She took the secret entrance into leaving the realm and ventured into humanity where she would hide in plain sight for many years while every demon, angel would believe that the fake Lilith was the real thing and was still trapped in hell. Despite leaving, Lilith still remains as the Queen of Hell and that title has not been passed onto anyone to be elected as Ruler of Hell. In the present time, Lilith lives in a small apartment in New York, Brooklyn and works as a preschool teacher and plays with other young kids due of missing the opportunity of not being able to have one on her own. She was aware of the premature apocalypse and learned that her fake creation had been released by Azazel and it was killed, as it was used as the final seal to release Lucifer. She chose to ignore what was happening but was tempted to go back to hell and settle things with Azazel for letting it out, but he was already dead. She learned of how the apocalypse failed and blew up on everyone's faces and that Crowley was self-proclaimed himself as king of hell the fact that he wasn't as she was still Hell's rightful ruler. Season 6 Lilith was mind her own business but then was met by the arrival of Sam and Dean, who came to investigate the murderers of her next door neighbor. Lilith calmly answered all of their questions while she kept her anger in check. The two were not aware of Lilith being a demon nor her true identity and left. Later on at night, Lilith was walking back home after finishing up her work when she encountered a group of vampires and proceeded to attack her only to end up dead as she easily killed them. Personality Everyone believed Lilith to be a an evil, psychopath, childish, sadistic, monstrous, and baby eating person when in reality, it was only all the evil and corruption that influenced on the real thing and that entity was just a manifestation of all of that. The real Lilith is actually pleasant and calm person but carries supreme authority when it comes to leading demons and ruling hell. Lilith was once happy and lived a cherish able life with her husband, Adam, but when Adam began to ask more of his wife by obeying his word, she refused and wanted to be treated equals. She believes everyone, including herself should be treated as equals and have no domination unless it was from her creator or his angels. After Lilith was banished to hell and was punished by being infertile, she grew to hate he ex-husband and loath speaking his name around her presence. She snarls when someone mentions his name and his new wife, Eve. Her hate is natural as the one thing Lilith ever wanted was to have a child of her own so she settled with the idea of creating her own children, but it did not feel the same. After she started a new life on earth, she took a job as a preschool teacher so she can be much closer and experience what children are really like. Just by mentioning the name of having a baby make her heart tremble. Lilith is very protective of her demonic children, even her creation Alastair, despite the latter's enjoyment in torturing souls. When she learned of his death, she felt his presence die and it caused her severe pain and anger. She would gladly seek vengeance on those that dare harm her children, but she's not one to wallow in her pain or bringing up an excuse of why she does the things she commits as she has her reason for everything. She despises hunters and as ruler of hell, all the names of those engraved to her head are the list of people that go to hell. She comments on how hunters are nothing but savages that only use the supernatural as an excuse to murder and try to become something better. She very much hates the Winchesters. She was great at keeping her anger back when she meets them for the first time. As calm and nice Lilith maybe, she is cold and ruthless as during back in her time in hell, as inflicted punishment when it called for it. When some of the Greater Demons were stepping out of bounds, Lilith puts them in there place and severely tortures them in the most sadistic way as possible even if she removed all of her evil demonic nature. When Lilith learned she was replaced by Eve, she felt some sort of resentment of being replaced, however when she learned of how Eve murdered Adam and was punished severely being being converted into an Old One Hybrid, she sympathizes with Eve as the two met a faith far worse than death all to the thanks of their ex-husband. Equipment * Demon Sword (2): Lilith carries two demonic swords, capable of killing Higher Angels, Greater Demons, deities, and other supernatural entities except for Primordial Species Level Entities and Great Old Ones. Powers and Abilities Lilith was the First and oldest Demon to exist in all of demonic race. She was imbued with an immeasurable power that no other Greater Demon dares challenge her might and that power she wields earned her right as Queen of Hell. Lilith is capable of fending off and overwhelming four Princes of Hell all at the same time, but six or seven Princes of Hell can overwhelm her. Four Dukes together can potentially overwhelm her as well. * Biokinesis: Lilith uses her power to convert all her demonic children into a different species than becoming a Cambion or grow more powerful than her. She converted her demonic spawns into succubus or incubus, and made weaker than her, rather for them to become powerful Blue-Eyed Demons. * Cosmic Awareness: Lilith is over a thousand years old she has more knowledge than any demon, younger angel, and deity in creation. She knows the easiest way to leave Hell rather than using the gates of hell, she knows how to use the Word of God (Demon Tablet)'s powers, high level dark magic. She knows how to enter purgatory without the ritual, the realm of the old gods, and the secret entrance to heaven. * Demonic Control: As the Mother of All Demons, Lilith can control all forms of demons, inclduign Greater Demons. ** Demonic Summoning: Lilith can summon any number of demons from hell, even call upon Greater Demons at her disposal. ** Demonic Possession: Lilith can mentally control any demon's mind, even a Greater Demon, but Cain or the strongest Dukes can resist her power. She would be able to see or communicate through them. ** Demonic Tactile Exorcism: Lilith can exorcise all kinds of demons back to hell, even a demon powerful as a Duke of Hell. * Demonic White Light: Lilith can generate a white light that is capable of eradicating a certain location from miles away. When Alastiar mentioned Lilith was capable of killing hundreds or thousands of angels, the fake Lilith is not capable of this feat as the real Lilith on the other hand is and can kill regular angels with ease. This light will only harm Higher Angels, the strongest Greater Demons, Titans, The Fairy Tribunal and Great Old Ones. * Immortality: Lilith is over a thousand years old as she is after all the first human in existence. Being converted into a demon, Lilith cannot age or wither. She could potentially live for a million, if not, billions of year. * Demonic Immunity: As the First and strongest demon in existence, Lilith hardly is vulnerable to demonic weaknesses. Much like Cain, Lilith retains her original body and she is immune to an exorcism. Holy water, iron, or salt cannot harm her as she can touch it like a normal human. The Demon-Killing Knife cannot cause her harm or an orange spark, much like Cain, whose shown this feat. Palo Santo can neither cause her harm. Lilith cannot be killed by an angel blade as it will only cause her a slight annoyance. A full drink demon blood special child's powers cannot affect Lilith as she is beyond their level of power unlike her fake, evil version of herself who was vulnerable to Sam's powers. * Molecular Combustion: Lilith has the power with a hand gesture or verbally to reduce lesser beings down to a subatomic level or dust. This power will not work on a Prince of Hell, Duke, Cain, Higher Angels, Titans, Fairy Tribunal, Eve, Great Old Ones, Smaug, or Mongrel. * Nigh-Invulnerability: Lilith cannot be harmed by conventional weaponry, aliments, diseases. Angel Blade can only cause her a slight annoyance. She cannot feel any pain from the Demon-Killing Knife nor orange sparks that this knife inflicts on other demons except for Cain. The Demon Blade can only harm her, cannot kill her. She can be harmed or killed by powerful supernatural weaponry or beings. * Demonic Smiting: Lilith is the strongest demon and smite all younger angels, lesser demons, monsters, deities, and other supernatural entities. This power cannot work on Higher Angels, Dukes, Cain, Smaug, Eve, Mongrel, Great Old Ones, and Titans. * Spell Casting: Lilith is capable of performing high level of dark or demonic magic. She can use necromancy spells to revive anyone from the dead, even demons or transport a huge facility to a different location. * Super Strength: Lilith is the First Demon and is physically stronger than any demon. Lilith is capable of punching through a regular angel's chest and ripping its grace out with ease. She is capable of overwhelming four Princes of Hell all at the same time, but six or seven of them, she'll find herself outmatched. She can overwhelm all angels except Grigori, Samyaza, and Seraphim, all monsters except Eve, Smaug in dragon form, Mongrel, and Great Old One, all deities except the physically strongest titans, Cyclops, and Hecatoncheires. * Supernatural Concealment: Lilith has concealed her presence for thousands of years on earth and no demon or angel, even the Archangels had no idea she was walking the earth the whole entire time. * Supernatural Perception: Lilith can perceive all that is supernatural. She can perceive the true visage of an angel or Leviathan, which not even regular angels are capable of. * Telekinesis: Lilith can move objects or beings with her mind. She is capable of pinning the likes of a Prince of Hell or Duke and hold them in place. * Teleportation: Lilith can teleport anywhere in the universe within her reach and knowledge. She cannot teleport out of hell unless she takes the secret entrance she's aware of. Vulnerabilities Lilith is the strongest demon but even she has weaknesses, but not so much. Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping * Devil's Trap: A Devil's Trap can hold Lilith, but she can still use her powers and they'd function at full power. The trap will only hold her for a few seconds. * Hellfire: The fires of hell is capable of harming or killing Lilith, but it needs to engulf her entire body to do so and if she does survive, she'll be severely harmed and weakened. Destroying Beings * Amassed Greater Demons: Lilith is the strongest demon to exist as no demon, not even Greater Demons would dare challenge her power alone. Asmodeus stated that not even four Princes of Hell can stand a chance and it would take six or seven Princes of Hell to pull off a victory. Four Dukes/Whited-Eyed Demons working together can also potentially overwhelm Lilith. * Ancient Monsters: Smaug in his true form can physically overwhelm Lilith, but she can definitely outmatch him and he'd have a hard time matching her. Eve and Mongrel can overwhelm and kill her. * Higher Angels: A Grigori and Seraphim can physically overwhelm Lilith but they'd have a hard time matching her. A few Grigori can fend off against her, but they'd still have a hard time fighting against her. Samyaza is the only Grigori capable of potentially matching her power. Lilith can fend off against the strongest Seraphims for a short while. * Great Old Ones: The Great Old Ones can physically overwhelm Lilith. Lilith can overwhelm low tier and mid tier Old Ones. Cthulhu/high tier can overwhelm and kill her. * Primordial Beings: The first beings in existence can destroy Lilith without Effort. God had banished Lilith from Eden and made her infertile. * Primordial Species Level Entities: Lilith can be destroyed by Archangels, Archdemons, Primal Beast, Eldritch Horrors, Protogenoi, Necromancer, King Oberon, Eon, and the three Horsemen. * Titans Level Entities: Strongest Titans or deities at their level, Cyclops, and Hecatoncheires can physically overwhelm Lilith, but she can harm them and hold her own for a short while. They'd have a hard time against her as well. Weapons * Angel Sword: This angelic weaponry blessed with greater power can kill Lilith if it strikes her at her vital organs. * Archangel Blade: The weapon of an Archangel can kill Lilith but it needs to function at full power, otherwise it will only work as a standard angel blade. * First Blade: The First Blade powered by the Mark can kill anything. * Death's Scythe: The Personal Weapon of Death can destroy anything in existence. * Divine Weaponry: Weapons forged by the old gods are capable of harming and kill Lilith. * Primordial Level Weaponry: The personal weaponry of an Archangel, King Oberon's Staff, Necromancer Scythe, Protogenoi's Divine weaponry can destroy her. * The Colt: The Colt is capable of killing Greater Demons and even though the fake Lilith was afraid of this weapon, the real Lilith would not dare take her chance of finding out if it will work on her. Category:Primeval Dawn Category:Fanon Characters Category:Demons Category:High-tier Demons Category:Archdemons Category:Strongest of Species Category:Greater Demon Category:Females Category:Female Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Season 8 Characters Category:Season 9 Characters Category:Season 10 Characters Category:Season 11 Characters Category:Rulers Category:Alive Category:Blue-Eyed Demon